Minako Okukawa/Plot
Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Minako greets Yuuri at the train station when he arrives in Hasetsu. She reprimands him when he tries to avoid shaking hands with people, saying that Victor Nikiforov is always nice to his fans. She then takes him home to Yu-topia Katsuki, telling him that she hasn't taught any ballet classes lately since Hasetsu's population is dwindling. They both greet Hiroko, and then Minako notices Yuuri's heavy clothing and removes the majority of it, revealing Yuuri's weight gain, much to Minako's horror. She reprimands Toshiya when the latter laughs at his son, stating that Yuuri's weight is unacceptable. Minako later stays at Yu-topia to drink and watch the figure skating world championships while Yuuri goes to Ice Castle. After Yuuri's replication of Victor's free skate, Stay Close to Me goes viral, Minako bursts into Yuuri's bedroom demanding an explanation. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! Minako is first seen bursting into Yu-topia, asking if it's true that Victor has come to Hasetsu, and Hiroko cheerfully confirms to her that Victor is in fact at the resort. After seeing Victor asleep on the floor, Minako tells Yuuri that Victor's arrival in Japan is big news in Russia, and that he was inspired to travel to Hasetsu because of the viral video of Yuuri skating Victor's program. She later talks to Victor briefly after he wakes up, saying that Yuuri was only allowed to eat pork cutlet bowls when he won a competition. Minako is later seen at her dance studio with Yuuri, helping Yuuri to get back in shape by practicing ballet. Yuuri's narration reveals that Minako was a famous prima ballerina who traveled all over the world, and he spent more time at her studio than at home while he was growing up. When Yuuri goes missing after he sees Victor being friendly with Yuri, Victor is informed by Mari that Yuuri often goes to "Minako's place" or Ice Castle. When Victor finds Minako at the Kachu Snack Bar, Minako clarifies that "her place" meant the ballet studio, where Yuuri often goes to practice when he feels anxious. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice Minako is first seen together with the Nishigori triplets, helping them put up posters of the Hot Springs on Ice and celebrating with them that Yuuri had decided to stay in competitive skating. She is not seen again until the night before the Hot Springs on Ice, where Yuuri wakes her up and begs Minako for a favour. During the Hot Springs on Ice, Minako stands in the audience with the Nishigori family to watch Yuri and Yuuri's performances. She smiles when Morooka announces that Yuuri would be performing to the image of the katsudon, thinking to herself that Yuuri was no ordinary katsudon. As Yuuri performs, Minako reaffirms Yuuri's captivating step sequences and spins, and reveals that Yuuri's reason for visiting her at night was to learn how to move in a more feminine way. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Minako is seen looking excitedly at her phone, since the assignments for the Grand Prix series have been posted online. She is later seen at Yu-topia with Victor, the Katsuki family and the Nishigori family, congratulating Yuuri for making it into the Grand Prix. Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship Minako and Takeshi attend the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu block championship to watch Yuuri. During the free skate, they are horrified when Yuuri hits his head on the wall during his final jump. The both of them are confused at seeing Victor nag Yuuri after the free skate, believing that Yuuri had done well. When the both of them look for Yuuri after the free skate, Minako is happy that Yuuri had taken the younger skaters seriously as rivals. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Minako first appears at Yu-topia Katsuki alongside the Katsuki family and Nishigori family to see Victor and Yuuri off to the airport. She mentions that she will also be coming along to Beijing later on. Minako is later seen watching the Cup of China short program from the audience. She cheers enthusiastically for Yuuri, but also enthralled by Christophe's short program. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate Like the previous day, Minako watches the free skates in the Cup of China from the audience. She is especially excited for Chris' free skate. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program Minako attempts to stream the Rostelecom Cup from the Kachu Snack bar. She becomes frustrated at having decided not going to Russia, since the livestream of the Rostelecom Cup was slow to load. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Minako first shows up with Mari, having spotted Yuri enjoying having tea with someone, who Minako recognizes instantly to be Otabek. Yuuri and Victor notice the two and call out to them, leading Mari and Minako to leap onto Yuuri to ask for a favour. Yuuri and Victor invite Yuri, Otabek, Phichit and Chris to dinner with Mari and Minako, who start weeping on the table at being in the company of the skaters. When Chris catches sight of Yuuri and Victor's pair rings and points it out, Minako states that she had never seen Yuuri worn a ring before. The next day, Minako and Mari are seen at the stadium for the Grand Prix final short program, where Minako asks Mari to help her take a photo of her beside Yuuri's poster. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it! Grand Prix Final Short Program Minako and Mari hold up flags to cheer on the skaters. Afterwards, Yuuri mentions that she is drinking at a bar with Celestino after seeing a picture posted by her on Instagram, along with Mari. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Minako and Mari cheer on the skaters during their free skates. During Yuuri's free skate, they start crying. Minako puts a flower crown on Christophe's head after his free skate, and is delighted when he thanks her. Category:Character Plot Category:Character Subpages Category:Plot Category:Subpages